This Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: In Dean and Castiel's eyes, every moment spent with each other is worth more than anything in this world, but on one freezing December evening, they feel more love for one another than ever before. Oneshot! Please R&R!


**Summary: **In Dean and Castiel's eyes, every moment spent with each other is worth more than anything in this world, but on one freezing December evening, they feel more love for one another than ever before. Oneshot! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **A lovely wintery oneshot for you, all tender and loving, just as Dean and Castiel should be (in my opinion).

I really hope you enjoy and please, please don't be shy and leave me a review!

I'd love to know if you enjoy this!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

This Love **

Snow fell in the parking lot of a motel in Michigan, coating the ground, the motel itself and the cars in a thin veil of white, pure, crisp and untouched. Sam was with Ruby in Nebraska or some other stupid place, and Dean had never felt so alone in his life...until Castiel showed up.

Right now, the couple were on the double bed in the room, Castiel in Dean's lap as they shared tender kiss and gazes whilst moving torturously slowly, making sensual love in the softly lit room. Castiel's hands crossed behind Dean's neck, the hunter's arms holding Castiel to him as they kissed again. The older Winchester's hand slid down in between them, taking Castiel's length in hand and moving his wrist up and down as slowly as they rocked, the angel pressing his forehead to Dean's and kissing his face softly. Castiel hummed, moaning softly and holding his lover tightly as Dean pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders.

This is what mattered to them right now. Not Sam or Ruby, not Lilith or the pending Apocalypse, not even Bobby or any of the angels, or even the Prophet Chuck. All that mattered to them was being in one another's embrace, being together so intimately that there was no other more natural or truer form of expressing their love and their deep passion for each other.

Just for a moment, the angel stopped moving and rested slightly above the hunter, Dean gasping as Castiel stroked his erection before settling back on it, their lips so close together all the time before they locked, sealing a passionate kiss between them. Castiel's arms wound around the hunter's shoulders fully before he removed his left, placing it on Dean's knee and squeezing just to support himself for a moment. He opened his eyes and gazed into Dean's, a gentle smile gracing his face as they shared yet another loving kiss.

Their heavy breathing was quite clear in the room, and hot on each other's skin. Dean ran his fingers up Castiel's back, right in between where his wings rested and the angel let out a laugh into Dean's partially open mouth at the tickly sensation, placing his hand on the mattress beneath him to help himself start moving on Dean's length, the hunter thrusting upward to meet his movements.

Yet another stunning gaze was shared, the two of them so in love with each other that they just couldn't bear to look away. They held each other tight, Dean's face buried in Castiel's shoulder. He breathed in the scent of his angel, one so unique and wonderful he knew he'd never forget it or ever smell anything like it again. He just smelt so clean, so fresh like a body that had just been completely drenched in Ozone layer and Dean couldn't get enough.

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's ear, then to his hair and taking in that gorgeous scent of leather, gasoline, deodorant, gunpowder and beer, all Dean..._his _Dean. His charge, his lover, his soulmate, his only friend and his comrade, all these things rolled into the most stunning package Castiel could imagine. This human, this one brave, strong, loving human was so beautiful to him, more beautiful and pure than all the others put together. His soul was the most amazingly beautiful thing that Castiel had ever seen in his existance and he knew he could never part from Dean Winchester, no matter what anyone did or said. He would never leave him behind.

The angel breathed deeply as Dean's hands ran over his back, running through the thick dark locks at the back of his head as they moved slowly on this freezing evening. The heating in the motel was broken, so they'd decided to share body heat, things going further than the lovers had expected. The angel pressed a kiss to the handprint on Dean's shoulder, the hunter shivering in response to the action. This whole situation was what Castiel loved most about being with his hunter, the two of them gaining pleasure like nothing they'd ever felt, sharing such intimate feelings and emotions together in ways Dean never thought he'd be able to with anyone.

They moved the tiniest bit faster, Dean smiling at his angel who smiled back, kissing Dean's lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered, Dean beaming and kissing him again.

"I love you too, angel."

Dean didn't care if the whole thing was chick-flick. He cared about Castiel. _Castiel_. The angel was more important to him than anything and Dean was proving it with every thrust, every touch, every kiss and every gaze.

The lovers shared another kiss and breathed into one another's open mouths, neither of them experiencing anything so damn sensual in their entire lives. Dean lifted Castiel to lay him on his back as if the angel weighed nothing, and let him rest against the pillows, Castiel smiling at him and kissing his lips.

"You're so special, Dean," He told his beautiful hunter, "More special than any of my Father's creations, more special than any of my brothers..."

Dean leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Castiel's lips, holding him close and before moving slowly inside of him. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, savouring every touch, every breath, every kiss and movement he shared with Dean, just in case it was the last they'd ever share. They treated every time they made love as though it was their last, because neither of them knew if or when they'd be killed.

Castiel's hands roamed Dean's body, kisses and gazes still being shared before the pair held each other tightly, breathing one another's name in to the softly lit room as Castiel came with a soft sound over his abdomen, Dean following suit inside his lover before the two rested, sharing loving and tender kisses as they came down from their high. Dean took a deep breath, looking down between them and seeing the liquid covering his lover's stomach, looking back up at Castiel who smiled beautifully at him, cupping Dean's face in the gentlest hands and pressing their foreheads together, Dean smiling with his angel as he regained his energy.

"Oh, Dean Winchester..." Castiel breathed, that stunning smile still on his face, "I love you..."

"I love you too, Castiel..." Dean replied, the look in his eyes telling Castiel all he needed to know.

The angel had found Dean to be very vulnerable after they made love, which he was totally fine with. He loved nothing more than holding his soulmate to him and comforting him, just listening and letting Dean pour out his heart and soul if necessary. Castiel never judged, never laughed, never argued or interrupted. He just listened and spoke when he knew Dean wanted him to, because no-one knew Dean better than Castiel.

Castiel's legs were still hooked over Dean's thighs, arms winding around him as they shared tender kisses and soft brushes of lips, Dean still fully sheathed inside him so the two were as close as possible. Dean looked down again, Castiel leaning forward and pressing the lightest kiss to Dean's forehead, the hunter moving so their lips met in a feather-soft kiss, more kisses being shared as they relaxed against the pillows just looking at one another.

"Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Don't leave me..."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

-The End-

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I really, really hope you enjoyed! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
